The aim of this program of research is to study regulation at the level of transcription. Two areas of investigation will be pursued: the major focus will be on the characterization of RNA polymerases isolated from Bacillus subtilis infected with different phages and a second, related problem will be a study of B. subtilis mixedly infected with two unrelated phages.